mrmencounterpartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Strong
Captain Barnacles (Octonauts, both are strong and have the same voice), *Garnet (Steven Universe, both are strong and red), *Mr. Gus (Uncle Grandpa, both are strong), *Zeg (Blaze and the Monster Machines, both are strong), *Ed (Ed, Edd n Eddy, both are strong), *Cragsters (Mixels, all 4 are strong), *Oswald the bear (Sheriff Callie's Wild West, both are big and strong), *Bane (Batman, DC Comics, both have inhumane strength), *Gaston (Beauty and the Beast, Disney, both are red and strong), *The Ferocious Beast (Maggie and the Ferocious Beast/Nick Jr., both are very strong and have red), *Brawn (Transformers, both are very strong), *Murdoch and Gordon (The Railway Series, all 3 are very strong), *Hank (Thomas and Friends, both are strong and have red), *Rei (Kilala Princess, both are strong), *Fezzik (Princess Bride, both are big and strong), *Rocky (The Railway Series, both are red and very strong), *Weaver (Antz, both sound like Sylvester Stallone) *Colossus (X-Men, Marvel Comics, both have colossal strength), *Hefty Smurf (The Smurfs, both are really strong and athletic), *Donkey Kong (Nintendo, both are strong), *Joe ( Family Guy, both are very strong) *Guts Man (Mega Man, Capcom. Both have great strength), *The Thing (Fantastic 4, Marvel Comics, both are strong) *Jason/Red Ranger (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, both are athletic and red and have big muscles; however, Jason himself isn't strong, but his Tyrannosaurus mecha is), *Bently Yeti (Spyro, both are strong, yet friendly), *Strong Mad, (Homestar Runner, both are square (Mr. Strong's original body) and are very strong), *DJ (Total Drama series, both are friendly and strong), *Shnitzel (Chowder, both are strong), *Hercules & Tarzan (Disney, all 3 are strong), *Rick (Kirby Series, both are very friendly), *Alex Louis Armstrong (Full Metal Alchemist, both are strong), *Pete (The Little Engine That Could, both are red and strong), *Knuckles (Sonic, both red and strong), *X (Alphablocks, both are strong), *Hercules (TUGS, both are very strong), *Big Mac (TUGS, Both Have Similar Voices (1991-1992)), *Herry Monster (Sesame Street, both are strong), *James (The Railway Series, both are red and acts strong), *Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story, both are very strong and think they can prove their powers), *Giroro (Sgt Frog, both are red and strong), *Mr. Incredible/Bob Parr (The Incredibles, both are red and very strong), *Zefren (Wizards of Mickey, both are red), *Roxy (Winx Club, both have German accents), *Lightning McQueen (Cars, both are red and strong), *Mighty Moe (TUGS, both are square and strong), *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb, both are strong), *Zangief (Street Fighter II, Capcom. Both are strong and wear red), *Mike Haggar (Final Fight, Capcom. Both are strong), *Popeye (Popeye the Sailor, both are strong), *Chunky Kong (Donkey Kong 64, they are both strong), *Sir Bart (The Sword in the Stone, both are friendly and strong), *Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove, both have muscles and are strong), *Uncle Rusty (Maurice Sendak's Little Bear, both are big and strong and have something red (Rusty wears a red handkerchief round his neck)), *Bear (Franklin the Turtle, both are friendly and strong), *Boog (Fanboy and Chum Chum. both are very strong and have muscles), *Bowser and Wario (Super Mario, all 3 are very strong), *Snake Jailbird (The Simpsons, both are muscular), *Mr. Jumbo (Noddy's Toyland Adventures, both have red and are very strong), *Larry the Lobster (Spongebob Squarepants, both are red and very strong), *The King (Muzzy in Gondoland, both are strong), *Uncle Thomas the Tank Engine (Cleveland Show Cutaway, both are red, but Uncle Thomas himself isn't that strong), *Talking Carl (iPAD, both are red squares), *Po (Kung Fu Panda, both are strong), *Simba (The Lion King (1994-1998), both are big and very strong), *Magilla Gorilla (Hanna Barbera, both are friendly, strong, wear red and create havoc), *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars, both are friendly and strong), *The Juggernaut (X-Men, Marvel Comics. Both are red, and have great amount of strength and durability). *Abraham Van Brunt/Brom Bones (The Legend of Sleepy Hollow, both are strong) *Rodrigo, Chihuahua of Steel (Clifford's Really Big Movie, both are strong and can face challenges quickly and bravely), *Splendid (Happy Tree Friends, their strength causes accidents), *Shelley "Binky" Barnes (Arthur, both are big and strong), *Athos (Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds, both are strong), *Darishiko Tsukei (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both are red and friendly), *Maude Marcella Bayrile (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both are strong and friendly), *Huckleberry "Huck" and Hayden Yiucko (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, all 3 are very strong, friendly and think they can prove thier powers), *Whitey (Flushed Away, both are very strong, friendly and hulk-sized), *Hulk (Marvel Comics, both have immense strength and have green), *Muscle Princess (Adventure Time with Finn and Jake, both are very strong), *Henry (The Railway Series, both are strong), *Kev the Kiwi (Fat Pizza, both are very strong), *Rocky the Lebanese Rambo (Fat Pizza, both are very strong, Rocky call up his cousins while Mr. Strong doesn't do that), *Batista (WWE, both are really strong and have muscles), *Wreck-it Ralph (The same name as the character's, both are red, strong and accidentally break things), *Big McIntosh (My Little Pony, both are strong and red), *He-Man (Masters of the Universe, both have superior strength), *Panthro (ThunderCats, both are very strong), *Strong Bad (Homestar Runner, both are red and have 'Strong' in their names), *Heavy Weapons Guy (Team Fortress 2, both are big and strong), *Red (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, both are red, rectangular, friendly and are very strong), *Coach (The Amazing World of Gumball, both are red and rectangular), *Sulley (Monsters, Inc., both are big and strong), *Rocket (Little Einsteins, both are big and red), *Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop, both are strong) *Rubble (PAW Patrol, both are strong), *Forest Evergreen (Lalaloopsy, both are strong), *Sporty (Little Robots, both are strong), *Lily Longsocks (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, both have great strength). *Surgeon (The Pup-Kateers, both are strong). *Topsy (The Land Before Time, both are strong) *Axel (Thomas the Tank Engine, both are red and strong) *Lynn Loud (The Loud House, both are strong and red) *Baloo (Disney's The Jungle Book, both are strong and friendly) Gallery Capt. Barnacles.png|'Captain Barnacles' popeye1.jpg|'Popeye' Category:Main series